Sasuke-chan
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Semua gara-gara Kakashi yang telat datang. Naruto jadi memaksa kawan-kawan setimnya untuk mengisi waktu dengan main Sexy No Jutsu! Masalah terjadi saat mereka gagal kembali ke wujud semula. Memaksa mereka untuk sementara terbiasa dengan wujud yang sekarang. Wait. What? / "Ehm, makasih, Sasuke-chan." / "Jangan menggodaku, DASAR LAKI-LAKI!" / Happy Birthday Indah Faridah! :D


_Untuk ultahnya Indah Faridah tanggal 12 Desember. Huhu, maaf ya kalau telat pake banget. Aku baru sempet pegang netbuk dengan santainya hari ini. Pokoknya met ultah, ya! Moga panjang umur, sehat selalu dan makin sayang sama sasusaku! Hehe._

.

.

.

* * *

**_Sasuke-chan_**

* * *

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_SasuSaku ft Team Seven + Rock Lee!_

* * *

**_Bagian Satu : Prologue_**

* * *

.

.

.

Suara serangga musim panas terdengar nyaring, matahari bersinar terik dengan suhu panas yang sengit. Sesengit wajah turunan Uchiha yang sedang menolak mentah-mentah ajakan rekan satu timnya yang cantik. Caaaantik sekali.

"Nggak."

"Ayolah."

"Nggak!"

"AYOLAH!"

"NGGAK!"

Perempuan bertubuh aduhai itu cemberut. Rambut pirangnya dikuncir dua disertai kumis rubah di kedua pipi berwarna _tan_-nya. Sementara Sasuke melipat tangannya mengerutkan alis begitu dalam.

APA-APAAN? Masa, Naruto memaksanya untuk ikut menggunakan Sexy No Jutsu. Semua gara-gara Kakashi yang telat datang. Naruto jadi memaksa kawan-kawan setimnya untuk mengisi waktu dengan main jurus entah apalah itu.

Bahkan Sai pun sudah berubah menjadi wanita cantik berkulit pucat dengan rambut jatuh sebahu.

Dan jangan abaikan Rock Lee yang sedang bergabung dengan tim tujuh. Ia tak kalah 'unyu'-nya dengan Naruto dan Sai. Lee menjelma menjadi cewek imut berbaju hijau ketat dengan mata bulat dan alis tebal yang—maaf—sedikit lawak.

"Cantik sekali kalian…" Kata Sakura yang wujudnya masih wanita, dengan telapak tangan saling memeluk di samping pipinya.

"Ah, ya sudah kalau gitu Sakura-_chan_ saja dulu." Suara imut si cantik Naruto beralih ke Sakura yang kini terkaget karena diikut sertakan.

"Emang bisa? Aku kan sudah wanita." Ucap Sakura berkedip oneng.

"Ya coba saja dulu. Mungkin saja jadi pria tampan yang seksi?" celetuk Sai dengan asal, ia membenahi rambut sebahunya dan sesekali mencium rambut panjangnya sendiri. Idih centil juga ini anak, batin Sakura yang mulai penasaran juga jika dirinya pakai Sexy No Jutsu bakal seperti apa.

"Eh, tapi nggak mau ah! Nanti kalau yang ada aku malah berdada besar dan nggak pakai baju seperti jurus Naruto yang dulu gimana?" Sakura menggeleng keras dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Enak saja kalian mau curi-curi kesempatan!"

"Ih, nggak apa kali. Kalau pun begitu, kita kan sudah sama-sama wanita, ciiiin." Gawat, Lee mulai menjiwai sambil pegang gumpalan dadanya sendiri dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari.

Sakura jadi menatap Lee, Sai dan Naruto yang sama-sama benerin rambut mereka. Ngalah-ngalahin Sakura yang cewek tulen ini, kayaknya nggak segitunya dikit-dikit sisir rambut. Mata hijau kunoichi medis itu pun tidak sengaja menatap Sasuke yang sekarang juga menatapnya.

Entah mengapa, wajah Sakura pelan-pelan merah muda. "Kan ada Sasuke-_kun_ yang masih berwujud cowok! Aku nggak mau!" Sakura melipat tangannya. Serta merta saja Lee, Naruto dan Sai menatap Sasuke dengan mata cantik mereka yang berkaca-kaca.

_Right_, rayu no jutsu.

"Nggak mempan." Celetuk Sasuke datar. Membuat orientasi seksnya dipertanyakan.

Si unyu Lee mewek. Naruto cantik yang sudah mau nonjok, ditahan oleh si manis Sai. Wujud perempuan berambut eboni itu menggandeng tangan kekar Sasuke untuk diajak menjauh. Sempat membuat Sakura merasa cemburu karena ada cewek yang berani-beraninya gandeng tangan Sasuke!

Untungnya Sakura tahu itu sebenarnya Sai yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Kalau nggak, nggak kebayang cewek itu bakal masuk rumah sakit atau kuburan!

Dari kejauhan pun terlihat Sai membisikkan sesuatu entah apa pada Sasuke yang pelan-pelan wajahnya merona tipis.

Sial! Apa yang dikatakan cewek itu! Gerutu Sakura mulai khawatir Sai menggoda suami-di-masa-depannya. Yeah, itu kenarsisan Sakura saja, padahal dilamar Sasuke aja belum pernah.

Sai pun telah selesai menarik kembali tangan Sasuke untuk dibawa ke Naruto-cewek-mode dan Sakura. Namun tangan mungil Sai ditepis pelan oleh Sasuke yang sekarang pipinya merah namun ekspresi kekeuh galak.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sudah mau bergabung," jelas Sai tersenyum manis berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kalian yang memaksa." Ketus Sasuke dengan pipi merona tipis dan alis yang mengkerut. Tangannya membentuk segel, "_kai_."

_Jreng…_

Semua terkesiap dengan asap yang diciptakan sang pria mantan kriminal. Beberapa saat kemudian, kepulan asap memudar perlahan digantikan sesosok wanita mungil berambut hitam dengan wajah yang luar biasa cantik.

Sakura tarik napas.

"Untung aku sekarang wanita, jadi aku nggak mimisan." Celetuk Naruto menatap Sasuke versi cewek yang sedang berwajah bete.

Tim tujuh kini resmi berwujud cewek semua.

"Giliranmu, Sakura!" semua hampir kaget mendengar suara feminin Sasuke yang memerintah arogan. Abisnya semua kan sudah terbiasa dengan suara Naruto versi cewek. Sedangkan suara Sai lebih mirip waria difeminin-femininin. Nah, ini…?! Sasuke suaranya cewek sekali. Mana galak dan gemesin dengan pipi merona merah tipis gitu.

"Ah kalau Sasuke-_chan _yang cantik meminta aku nggak bisa nolak. Hihi." Goda Sakura geli menyaksikan wujud Sasuke. Tangan satu-satunya cewek tulen di arena _sparing_ itu membentuk segel. "_Kai_!"

Taraaaa…

Sakura merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya, mendadak Naruto, Sai dan Sasuke menjadi lebih kecil darinya. Dan tak ada beban yang ia tanggung di dadanya. Apa jutsu ini makin bikin dirinya berdada rata? Kayaknya enggak.

Tapi yang aneh, wujud cewek Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai kini menatapnya dengan terkaget disertai darah segar mengalir dari hidung mereka.

"SAKURA_-KUN KAKOI DESU~!_" seru Lee dan Naruto bersamaan. Sementara Sai hanya tersenyum dengan pipi merah. Semerah pipi Sasuke yang membuang mukanya kesal, "Tch. Wujud cowok, ya…"

EHH?

Sakura berkedip cengo.

Diliriknya ke bawah. Dan, dan, dan…

Gelap mewarnai pandangannya.

"SAKURA-_KUUUN!_"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Pelan-pelan, mata tajam nan tampan beralis MERAH MUDA itu terbuka. Iris hijaunya terlihat sayu menatap ke sekitar dan terkejutlah ia, kalau bisa ia mungkin sudah melompat mundur di tempatnya terbaring, karena melihat tiga orang wanita cantik menatapnya penuh takjub.

Tatapan-tatapan cewek yang terpesona. Tiga cewek itu mirip dengan Naruto, Sai dan Lee.

"Sudah bangun, ya? Bagus deh. Nyusahin aja sih dari tadi." ketus satu cewek lagi di sudut ruangan. Wajahnya galak tak bersahabat. Mirip Sasuke. Cantik-cantik-galak.

"Ih, Sasuke-_chan_ nggak boleh gitu dong. Kan kasihan Sakura-_kun_ masih syok." Suara imut Naruto nggak nguatin. Cowok normal mana pun bakal jatuh hati karenanya. Apa lagi kalau liat muka manisnya dengan mata biru yang menatap Sakura dengan sayang.

_Wait…_

_What?_

"Tunggu, apa yang—" Sakura megangin tenggorokannya, perasaan tadi ada suara nge-_bass_ ngikutin perkataan dalam hatinya. Jangan-jangan… ia lirik lagi ke bawah.

Maigawd.

Barang cowok di bawah selimutnya, nempel di tubuhnya! Ia tak mengenakan pakaian apa pun selain selembar selimut rumah sakit di atas tubuhnya. Dada bidangnya yang putih susu terbentuk _six pac_. Lengannya, rahangnya, rambutnya…! Sakura raba-raba wajah sampai rambut sendiri yang ternyata seperti rambut cowok gondrong.

Gila, gila, gila.

Ia bentuk segel dengan tangannya.

"_Kai!_"

Nggak ngefek?

"_Kai!_"

"_Kai!_"

"_Kai!_"

"_Kai!_"

Oke, Sakura mulai frustasi karena tidak bisa kembali ke wujud asalnya.

"Percuma, Sakura-_kun_…" Sai duduk di pinggiran ranjang, bodinya seksi juga dengan pakaian memamerkan perut rata berwarna pucat. "Konoha sedang dilapisi… eum, semacam bencana?"

"Bencana?" Sakura membeo, membiasakan diri dengan suara nge-_bass_-nya yang sumpah-aneh-pake-banget.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, ya, Sakura…" Kakashi -_sensei_ masuk dengan tampang kusut ditutupi maskernya. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya lelah.

"_Sensei_… tolong, wujudku—"

Telapak berlapis sarung tangan ninja Kakashi terangkat, menyetop suara dalem Sakura. Guru berambut perak itu menghela napas panjang dan amat berat.

"Tolong carikan Sakura baju laki-laki, ukurannya… eum…" Kakashi memerhatikan bodi Sakura, lalu kembali menatap Naruto dan Lee. "Ukurannya L. Sekalian sama daleman-dalemannya, ya."

"Hah? Tapi, _sensei_, kita kan sekarang cewek. Masa pergi beli daleman cowok juga?" protes suara imut Naruto.

"Iya, _sensei_, aku juga malu." Sambung Lee tertunduk.

Kakashi menoleh ke Sai, cewek eboni itu angkat bahu.

"Menurut buku yang aku baca, nggak etis masuk ke toko _underwear_ yang nggak sesuai dengan jenis kelaminnya. _So_…"

"Sudahlah, aku yang pergi membelinya." Sasuke turun dari sofa dan pergi keluar dengan membanting pintu. Suara femininnya masih galak seperti sebelum Sakura pingsan.

Bedanya, Sakura barusan bisa lihat dengan jelas rambut hitam panjang Sasuke sepunggung dengan bentuk yang makin ke ujung makin tipis.

_Geulis pisan_-lah pokoknya.

"Lho kok?" Sakura bingung kenapa justru gurunya menyuruh rekannya membelikannya pakaian laki-laki. Dan kenapa pula teman satu tim tujuhnya _plus_ Lee masih bertahan dengan wujud _cross-gender_ ini?

"Semua salahku, aku minta maaf." Potong Kakashi tertunduk. Akhirnya berceritalah ia untuk kedua kalinya.

_Kalau tadi ia telat datang karena iseng mencoba jutsu baru. Setelah mendengar keterangan Sasuke tentang jutsu Izanami dan Izanagi milik kakak sulungnya, Itachi, Kakashi menjadi tertarik._

_Sehari sebelumnya ia ditemani Sasuke menembus distrik Uchiha mengambil gulungan jutsu yang dimiliki klan ber-kekkai-genkai sharingan tersebut. Dengan bermodalkan "janji" pada Sasuke kalau ia akan mengajari Sasuke segera, setelah mempelajari salah satu Izanami dan Izanagi, Kakashi mencoba jurus pengubah dan penentu takdir tersebut._

_Jutsu ini sebenarnya terlarang. Itachi saja enggan mengajari Sasuke. Maka, Sasuke yang sudah gagal mempelajarinya, membiarkan begitu saja Kakashi untuk belajar. Siapa tahu bisa. Lagi pula Sasuke percaya, orang seperti Kakashi tidak akan kurang kerjaan dengan jutsu seberbahaya tersebut._

_Tapi masalah justru terjadi karena kesalahan Kakashi._

_Pria keturunan White Fang itu sebelumnya telah mencoba jutsu cermin milik Haku. Hasilnya, _failure_. Dinding dalam bagian Konoha dilapisi cermin. Untung itu tidak merugikan desa. Malah menambah fasilitas untuk 'ngaca gratis' sebelum pergi misi bagi para shinobi._

_Dengan kondisi bagian-dalam-Konoha-dilapisi-kaca, Kakashi mencoba Izanagi. Salahnya, ia menguji jutsunya pada seekor gagak. Entah bagaimana, gagak yang sudah dikurung dalam sangkar itu terlepas begitu saja setelah dipelototi _Sharingan_ oleh Kakashi._

_Gagak itu kabur dan beberapa saat setelah kejadian tersebut, bencana dimulai._

_Tidak tahu bagaimana kronologinya, semua shinobi yang sedang dalam jutsu penyamaran menjadi 'terjebak'. Yang berada dalam lingkar dinding Konoha 'membeku' dalam wujud penyamaran masing-masing._

"Yamato jadi pohon." Jelas Kakashi menutup ceritanya.

"Dan Kiba sama Akamaru jadi serigala putih kembar siam, kepalanya ada dua gitu." Sambung Lee prihatin.

"Mereka kayak gitu karena pas banget lagi latihan jutsunya, Sakura-_kun_." ucap Naruto.

"Masih mending!" ketus Sasuke yang baru saja datang dengan galaknya, di tangannya terdapat kantung berlabel toko baju di pasar desa. "Mereka terjebak di wujud yang mewakili jutsu mereka. Kita terjebak di jutsu bodohmu ini! Memalukan tau nggak!"

"Apa kau bilang? Bodoh?" Naruto nggak terima.

"Yah mereka mulai lagi…" Sai melemaskan bahunya melihat cewek pirang dan cewek berambut hitam sudah hampir jambak-jambakan kalau tidak dilerai Kakashi.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian ini…!" Lee ikut ingin melerai tapi kecakar Naruto, menyebabkan Sai turut andil menarik Sasuke dari belakang. Sementara Kakashi mundur tidak berani ikutan dekat-dekat karena takut kesenggol tubuh baru muridnya yang pada brutal-brutal tersebut.

Sakura mangap di tempat. Ia tidak 'ngaca' dan tidak tahu saja bagaimana tampang gantenganya dan potongan rambut _pink_-nya mirip _Jerry Yan_ aka Tomingse-nya F4.

Jadi? Dia dan teman-temanya bakal terjebak di wujud ini entah sampai kapan?

Yang biasanya jadi cewek cantik di antara cowok-cowok ganteng, sekarang jadi cowok sendiri di antara cewek-cewek cantik yang sedang ribut ini?

"Dasar bodoh! Nggak punya otak!" teriak Sasuke geram, tubuhnya masih ditahan oleh Sai. Sakura turun dari ranjangnya tanpa disadari mereka yang sedang ramai sendiri. Cowok berambut _pink_ itu masih merasa aneh karena merasa lebih tinggi dari cewek-cewek di dalam ruangan.

"Kau yang brengsek! Cewek mulutnya kasar!" Naruto tidak mau kalah dalam jeratan pegangan tangan Lee yang menahannya. Sementara Sakura di belakang sudah melilit tubuhnya sedada dengan selimut rumah sakit.

"Ini semua karena ide konyolmu itu!" balas Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup!" Sakura menengahi. Tampilannya aneh sekali. Cowok dililit selimut putih sedada. Kayak cewek abis mandi.

"Sekarang ini nggak ada gunanya bertengkar. Kalian di wujud cewek ternyata ngeselin juga, ya. Cempreng banget lagi." gerutu Sakura yang sukses membuat Naruto pundung.

Sementara Sasuke berdecih, "Tch, nggak sadar diri, ya, dulu kau lebih berisik dan menyebalkan dari kami?"

Telak. Biar sudah jadi cewek. Sasuke masih tajam menusuk, sengit walang sangit, nampar bangeeetz (pake 'Z').

"Dan pakai baju sana!" tutup Sasuke dengan tangan terjulur memberi kantong belanjaan, sementara wajahnya yang sekarang tiba-tiba merona _pink_ tak sudi menatap Sakura.

"Ya sudah kalian semua keluar, biarkan Sakura pakai bajunya dulu." Ajak Kakashi duluan. Ngeri juga kalau muridnya hampir cewek semua. Bisa pecah gendang telinga. Lebih baik nonton Sasuke-Naruto tonjok-tonjokan kayak dulu dari pada jambak-jambakan sambil teriak-teriak. _Horror, bo'._

Satu persatu pun keluar.

"Ayo, Naruto-_chan_!" Lee menarik tangan Naruto yang masih bersungut-sungut. Diikuti Sai yang sengaja mempercepat langkah mininggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua di belakang.

"Aku nggak tahu apa benar ukuranmu L seperti kata Kakashi-_sensei_. Habisnya…" Sasuke terdiam melihat tangan mungilnya yang lentik, "Ugh!" gerutunya mengepalkan tangan. Kesal kenapa dia jadi cewek beneran dan tidak bisa kembali ke wujud asal.

"Habisnya dengan tangan ini, semua benda jadi lebih besar. Pokoknya di larang protes. Pakai saja."

Sakura mengangguk mengambil kantung tersebut. Ia tersenyum tampan tanpa sadar membuat Sasuke diam terpaku. Gawat. Sasuke terpesona sama wujud cowok? Apa dia mulai jadi homo?

Kepala berambut panjang Sasuke menggeleng dan membalikkan badan hendak beranjak namun di tahan oleh tangan Sakura yang lebih besar.

Aneh.

Aneh. Aneh. Aneh. Keduanya merasa aneh dengan ukuran tangan sendiri mau pun satu sama lain.

"Ehm, makasih, Sasuke-_chan_." Sakura bersuara pada akhirnya. "Kau yang cerewet manis juga ya…"

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa tangan mungil Sasuke mengepal dalam genggamannya. Cewek Uchiha itu serta-merta memutar tubuh hanya untuk menendang tulang kering Sakura dengan keras.

Membuat Sakura loncat-loncat di tempat megangin kakinya dan mengaduh hebat. Untung lilitan selimut sedadanya tidak copot. Ia menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Apa salahku?"

"Jangan menggodaku, DASAR LAKI-LAKI!"

_Tap tap tap._

_BLAM__**.**_

.

.

* * *

**Tubikontinyu.**

* * *

**Izanami : penentu takdir. CMIIW**

**Izanagi : pengubah takdir. CMIIW**

* * *

Sebenarnya ide ini sudah sejak lama bersarang di otak setelah aku publish fic "Hadiahku Mana?". Tapi baru sempet nuangin sekarang, itu juga dengan penjelasan yang maksa XD maaf ya kalau gaje. Awal muncul aku di ffn ini dengan cerita yang serba nggak masuk akal sih XD

**For Indah,** sori dori minori ya kalaw jeleknya naujubilah :'( aku sedang bosen nulis, jadi maaf kalau hasilnya aneh bin maksa. Sebagai gantinya, ini multichapter lho! Aku mau buka fb ngga tau knp ngga bisa. Ada masalah sama domainnya di netbukku.

Pokoknya Happy Birthday to Indah Faridah :) maaf kalau tulisan ini tidak sesuai harapan atau keinginanmu. Tapi semoga harapan dan keinginanmu yang lain tercapai ya :)


End file.
